Mirror Mirror
by Sa'avryn
Summary: A one shot Sanji POV. How he feels about being near his lady love, but not with her.


**Disclamer: One piece no pertenece a mi, ni la cancion. **(if you can understand that, congrats!)

A sanji POV song-fic about having your cake, and not being able to eat it... due to feed back I've gone and edited this so that it's much shorter, and I feel a bit more streamlined

* * *

**Mirror, Mirror.**

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

I don't look in the mirror anymore. What's the point? All that I find when I do is an oddly backwards world where the harsh and unpleasant truth stares me in the eyes unblinkingly. The truth, I've decided, is a bastard. I'd rather live my life in the comforting shadows of lies.

Lies can't hurt you as the truth can. Lies can obfuscate and hide a manifestly disagreeable situation. Whereas the truth… the truth can set you free, free to feel the pain as you realize the hopelessness of your plight, free to be trapped with no way out. That's why I don't look in the mirror. I don't want to be free if it entails that much pain.

_You're a bloody liar._ **My reflection tells me, as it's blue eyes bore into my soul. **_Why can't you just tell her how you feel?_ She knows damn well how I feel, and she doesn't return the sentiments. I'm just a friend to her, no even less… I'm like a brother.

_Why does that matter? Just go for it! What's stopping you?_ What's stopping me? Only every rule of decency known to man. I have few enough friends; I don't want to alienate her.

_Coward…_I may be a coward, but I'm not an idiot.

_Yes you are._ Not helping, you know.

_What did you expect?_ What did I expect? Strangely enough, this.

* * *

Every time I try to escape my mirror-self, it catches me by surprise, on the street, in the hallway, and of course in the bathroom. Perhaps that's the reason why I bathe in the dark; I don't want to see myself at my most vulnerable.

_Hey, Stick-boy! Maybe that's why she doesn't like you like that, you're pretty scrawny man._ Shut up you stupid reflection.

Yet he never does. He… when did I start thinking of mirror-me as a he. I guess its cause I'm a he too, but it still seems odd. But that's all just pointless conjecture.

_If you're in so much pain, why don't you just distance yourself from the strumpet? _Because that hurts too.

_More than being by her side, and listening to her stories of ex-boyfriends, something you're never gonna be, and knowing exactly what she wants in a guy. I mean you have most of those qualities anyway, but you lack something. Would it really hurt more to go away than to have her so close, like a carrot dangling from a stick, just out of reach?_ Yes. Besides, I don't like carrots anymore.

_Not the point, dumbass. My question is; is it so much worse to not see the girl, than to see her almost everyday, and never get to be with her in the way you want, nothing physical there… strictly platonic city?_ I don't know, but I don't want to have to take the chance that it is, and besides, when did you get so vociferous?

_Big word. Did you learn it from her?_ …Yes, but that's not the point. Just answer the question.

_How can I be vociferous? I don't even have a voice._ Oh? So, now you're self-aware?

_I am what you made me._ Oh, I get it! You're leading me on in step fashion to learn the truth… arrogant bastard.

_You too can afford to be smug, if you're ever right about anything._ …I hate you.

* * *

Time passes and my mirror-self seems to go away for a while… but he always returns. He's like a bad penny in that regard, yet his company is strangely cathartic at times. Very few times… 

_Seriously man, give up on her!_ Oh, you're back? Since when have I ever listened to you on affairs of the heart?

_Every time you've ever gotten some action._ …Oh no, you did not just go there!

_Not only did I go there, I bought the T-shirt, the souvenir mug, and an 'I'm with the virgin' refrigerator magnet._ That was a little excessive, don't you think?

_Hey, go big, or go home._ And now that you've gone big, will you get lost?

_I'm just saying._ Ok… I get it.

_Kinda fitting how she put you in your place though._ Put me in my place?

_Yeah… the whole, let's just be friends. But I wonder, do you think it sounded as fake to her as it did to me when you agreed?_ You can shut up at any time now.

_I could, but then it wouldn't be as much fun for me. Ok… just one last thing, and then I'll stop pestering you. _Promise?

_Do you feel better after our little talks?_ **That takes me aback a bit. **…Yeah. I guess I do.

_Then my job here is finished. Just one last thing; you do know it's a sign of insanity when you talk to yourself, right?_ No, it's only a sign when you respond back.

**I wait for the terse and biting response for a long while, and yet it never comes. **

So, I'm not really sure why I don't look in mirrors anymore. Even though it hurts from time to time to be reminded of exactly who we are, and what we're doing with the acerbic clarity that the truth brings, it's refreshing to come out of the crucible of self-examination. I think it's time I decided not to run from myself. There's a freedom in being comfortable with yourself, and I think it's time to take a good long stare once again, and see what it is about myself that I can change.

And now that that's off my mind, I can get back to more important things, like what's for dinner, or exactly how I can torment Algae-head…

* * *

**A.N. **I hope you all enjoyed that. obviously he's talking about Nami. Reviews are encouraged. If you liked this, go read my other fan fics. 


End file.
